drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Dunes of Desolation
15th September – 28th September Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor Start: 15th September 12:00 CEST (UTC +2) End: 28th September 12:00 CEST (UTC +2) Server: Agathon Start: 15th September 18:00 CEST (UTC +2) End: 28th September 18:00 CEST (UTC +2) Server: Tegan Start: 15th September 21:00 CEST (UTC +2) End: 28th September 21:00 CEST (UTC +2) Challenge #1 - September: 17, 19, 21, 23, 25, 27 - 09-11h, 15-17h, 21-23h (CEST UTC+2) challenge #2 - September: 18, 20, 22, 24, 26 - 09-11h, 15-17h, 21-23h (CEST UTC+2) September 28th - 09-11h (CEST UTC+2) Intro A long forgotten agony has returned! Help Zahir to restore the peace in his homeland of Great Desert! *Visit Zahir in Kingshill to speak about the evil that is threating his home town. *Collect Bone Coins in the Great Desert and exchange them for various goods! *Master the art of trading by exchanging Bone Coins for different currencies to buy valuable items. Shop Trading items/currencies You can find all NPC's in Great Desert and trade items and currencies. Collect Bone Coins in Great Desert and trade them for items or other currencies. You can trade the other currencies for other currencies or buy goods XD 200x Bone Coins --> Finest Earth 400x Bone Coins --> Precious Sprayer 3x Finest Earth --> White Flour 2x Precious Sprayer --> Beaded Dreamcatcher Traders Zahir Abbas Fahid Fahid is available only when the challenges are active. *During the first challenge he is selling Repair Scroll *During the second challenge he is selling Dust Cloth During challenge #1 take the challenge quest Hunting Nightmares During challenge #2 take the challenge quest Ghost Hunting Soraya Wael Zahra Event Dungeons (maps) Great Desert Entry fee: FREE This is the map where you will find all the traders and quest givers Farm Bone Coins and Small Quartz Stone in the Great Desert. Evergreen Oasis Entry fee: Key to the Evergreen Oasis *Key price: 300 or 1299 Farm Medium Quartz Stone and solve challenge #1 and side quests. Temple of Agony Entry fee: Key to the Temple of Agony *Key price: 300 or 1299 Farm Big Quartz Stone and solve challenge #2 and side quests. Sealed Chamber Entry fee: Key to the Sealed Chamber You can get this key by taking the RE quest A Key of Fine Quality or purchase from Zahir *Key price: 3500 Here you can fight the big boss Sharr Kharab. Sharr Kharab Drops: * Necklace of the Dunes * Finest Earth * Precious Sprayer * White Flour * Beaded Dreamcatcher *various items ... Jewels of the Desert Spellweaver (all items as an example) Necklace of the Dunes= Black Necklace Blue Necklace Red Necklace |-|Ornamentation of the Dunes= Black Ornamentation Blue Ornamentation Green Ornamentation ] Red Ornamentation |-|Waistband of the Dunes= Black Waistband Blue Waistband Green Waistband Red Waistband Other Classes Ranger = - Ornamentation of the Dunes = - Waistband of the Dunes = }} |-| Dragonknight = - Ornamentation of the Dunes = - Waistband of the Dunes = }} |-| Steam Mechanicus = - Ornamentation of the Dunes = - Waistband of the Dunes = }} Crafting the items Tier 2 crafting Combine four Tier 1 items at the workbench. Tier 3 crafting Combine three Tier 2 items with Gnob's Jade-Nut at the Workbench. Sandhills Sandhills are similar to Amphoraes, they drop small amount of Draken and poor drop of other items. You can obtain Sand Whirl from Sandhills. There are two types of sandhills: Small Sandhill - requires Shovel Big Sandhill - requires 5x Shovel Quests Home is calling Missing Friends (Continues with Ruined Business quest) Ruined Business (Continues with The Last Drop of Hope quest) The Last Drop of Hope (Continues with An Ancient Agony quest An Ancient Agony RE A Key of Fine Quality (Available after finishing An Ancient Agony 8/8 quest) RE No Drink for Free (Available after finishing An Ancient Agony 8/8 quest) RE Everyone has his Part to Play Deep Fall Challenge Quests Hunting Nightmares Challenge #1 * Challenge Quest Reward: ** Ancient Mystical Box x2 ** Draken x300 ** Large Gem Bag ** Shovel x10 Ghost Hunting Challenge #2 * Challenge Quest Reward: ** Ancient Mystical Box x2 ** Draken x300 ** Large Gem Bag ** Shovel x10 Daily Quests Visit Basem every day and solve his quests: *But Seriously - Reward: Basem's Bazaar Box *Precious Shards - Reward: Basem's Bazaar Box *Toxic Botany - Reward: Basem's Bazaar Box Category:Events Category:Dunes of Desolation